


A nudge into love's embrace

by guren666



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Papyrus deserves the best brother in the universe reward, Skeleton Puns, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: With Christmas around the corner, Sans was getting grumpy. This particular holiday was about family, about bonds. It was about love. But he knew it will never be. His love will never bear fruit, so this year he decided to give up once and for all.. and try to move on. But then, as he shops one day for presents, a well known voice calls out to him.And it's him.





	A nudge into love's embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! 🎉🎊🎄  
> I wanted to write something again for one of my OTP's and what better than a Christmas fic xD I hope you like it, it's been a while since I wrote a fic for Undertale fandom, so excuse me if I am a bit rusty 😅

It’s been almost a year since they made it to surface and monsters have mingled pretty well into the human society. Although most of monster-kind moved as far away from Mt. Ebott as possible, some chose to stay close. He stayed too, of course. The tiny human was living with Toriel, Undyne and Alphys hooked up and were grossly expressing PDA a lot every time they met up as a group. Asgore was still alone, but he was still hoping he’d get back with his wife someday.

Sans envied that undying positive attitude that was on the verge of tying with blind naivety. He’d love to find that special someone, too and be sickeningly cheerful like Alphys and Undyne. And Papyrus was still the same – at least that remained the same after so many changes. But, most importantly – _he_ stayed close as well.

Christmas was more commercialized here on the surface, so it meant that he’ll be spending it alone. He loved his brother Papyrus, but he didn’t want to subjugate him to being at home with his bonely self. He’d love nothing more than to spend Christmas Eve with a certain flaming hot monster, but it just wasn’t happening. He had a soft spot for Grillby since... well since a couple of resets back in Underground.

However, his stance on the matter changed.

It was the end of November when they met by accident. In a shopping mall of all places. Sans was there to pick clever presents for the kid and his brother, when his name was being called. He still looked the same and (as he noted when he got closer – even more handsome from up close) he smiled at him. The short skeleton grinned. “grillbz, fancy seeing you here. you doin’ some gifts shopping, too?”

“Yes and no. I was looking for you.”

Sans didn’t even try to hide his nervous chuckle. “whatever for? you have my number, right? should have just given me a call and i’d use my shortcuts. but you’re here, i’m here soo, what’s up?”

“Can you spare me an hour or two. We... I have something to discuss.”

To discuss? Sans wouldn’t lie; he wanted to hang out outside of their bartender/customer boundary, but when they were still down in Underground, Sans didn’t muster up courage to ask and he didn’t know if Grillby would even consider spending time with him.

What did he have to lose?

Upon agreeing, the fiery elemental and skeleton walked into a human café where they ordered coffee. They talked about anything and everything that came to mind and both were surprised at how easy it was to talk about work, new hobbies, about their first year on the surface...

It was not until two hours later they noticed that the sky got dark. Sans learned so much more about him. Since his new pub was popular, many more customers were coming and some became regulars, just like the monsters. Grillby offered him one of those warm smiles and Sans melted in its warmth, but he quickly snapped out of it when an annoying little voice in his head popped up. “oh, we talked so much but we never got around to what you wanted to discuss.”

 

Without further ado, he grabbed Sans’s skeletal hand and stared right into his eye sockets. “I’d like, no I’d love to hang out more. But not as friends. My feelings for you are way more complex than I thought.”

 

This evening took a different turn than he expected. He froze, because he was so happy right now and couldn’t believe this wasn’t another of his wild dreams. But Grillby’s comforting warmth didn’t leave his chilly hand.

He was still waiting for an answer when Sans snapped out of it and giddily flashed a smile of his own.

Grillby was in love with him, what more could he ask for?

“heh, you sure picked a fine time grillbz. two hours ago i was the pining, pitiful monster and now i’m being told by the monster who captured my **soul** that he loves me.”

“So, does that mean?”

Sans returned the gesture, his bony hands enclosing around the fiery hands. “who am i to say you have poor taste in monsters. i’m just glad you feel the same.” Sans let go after a while, remembering how he always felt when couples were too expressive in public. For a moment, the elemental forgot about his usual stoic behavior and let his passion take over, but he quickly reverted back to his reserved self, but nonetheless he was so content at the moment.

They stayed a bit longer, actually ordered another round of coffee. Grillby invited him to his house and the skeleton happily agreed to meet up soon.

 

* * *

 

 

It was two weeks before Christmas, and Sans was caressing Grillby's head. He laid close to him on the couch. His heart felt like it was on fire, no pun intended. Sans put his head on Grillby's shoulder. He still could not believe that he was sitting next to a guy he'd known for nearly twenty years. Grillby smiled. His hand was manly and warm when he patted the skeleton’s top of head. His long fingers slid under Sans’s shirt.

 

They were so close to each other. Two glasses of wine sat on the table, but neither of them cared for a drink.

As they were holding hands, it was invigorating and frankly, Sans didn’t understand how he got this lucky. Grillby showered him with light kisses on the neck. He kissed him like he always did, but at the same time Sans knew something was different. Tonight, he knew - he felt he wanted to continue and go all the way. Grillby planted several more kisses on his cheek, his neck and as he unveiled a bit of T- shirt, his shoulder and collarbone.

Then he embraced Sans like he was the most precious monster to him in the world.

Sans was so impossibly drunk on his love, they kept gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes, and suddenly they knew there was no reason to talk about it. This is what they both wanted for a while.

 

He sneaked a hand under his T- shirt. Upon contact, Sans’ bones immediately got warmer, but he didn’t stop just by touching. Those long fingers explored every inch of his rib cage and every time he did that, Sans suppressed a moan that was threatening to escape past his mouth. His breathing accelerated as the kisses became so intense that their teeth collided a little. It did not hurt, it was not unpleasant, for they without delay swept the minor accident away with many more kisses. Sans was getting more and more fired up and he knew he wasn’t the only one. He could see the primal lust, but also unbridled fondness. This monster, this fire elemental loved him with all he got. And damn right he was set on proving it tonight to his skeleton.

Grillby put down his festive turtleneck sweatshirt with one fluid movement and Sans did the same with his T- shirt, leaving them both shirtless.

Soul sharing is a serious matter between monsters. One should only do that with the one they love and want to be with. So Sans had to ask the question.

“grillbz, are you sure about this? about me?”

He brought up the skeletal knuckles to his mouth, making a statement. “I’ve never been so sure about anything. I want to share my soul with you.”

Both monsters closed eyes and in a span of few seconds, their culmination of life appeared, floating next to each other, huddled in their palms. Grillby’s bright orange heart heavily contrasted with Sans’s cyan heart.

The bartender smiled, slanting forward as their hearts connected and in that moment, everything went quiet; the flames in the fireplace dimmed out, the slight hum around them got muted, leaving them embraced in a blissful blanket of intimacy that was sharing one’s soul with another. As wonderful as it felt, they couldn’t continue for much longer, Grillby knew how delicate Sans was, maybe next time they do this, it will be for longer. Slowly but surely Sans pulled away as first, blushing up a storm. Half his heart was now bright orange, as for Grillby his other half was cyan. They successfully shared their **SOULs** and Sans felt Grillby’s magic deep within him. You could say from now on he carried a piece of his love with him everywhere he went. That was the best present he could have wished for. He wrapped his arms around Grillby’s neck, practically sitting in his lap. Sans buried his head against that firm chest. “this is gonna be the best christmas present i ever received.”

 

Grillby laughed. “We need to thank your brother. He walked into my pub one morning and said he cannot watch his lovable, but lonely brother suffer in silence. Papyrus has matured a lot since we came up to surface. He told me to man up and ask you out because you’re afraid of ruining our friendship. But, the thing is, I wasn’t sure you’d feel the same. And now, here we are, with you in my arms. We shared our **SOUL** s and you’ve made me very, very happy. Thanks for loving me back, Sans.”

 

“i gotta thank pap later. can’t believe how blessed i’m to have you. and of course i love ya, grillbz.”

 

Grillby picked him up and carried him to bedroom, where they laid down next to each other and cuddled, told each other puns (he always knew Grillby liked his puns!) until they fell asleep.

As sleep was approaching, Sans dragged his hand across Grillby’s side, where it settled. It felt so good, so natural.

 

Sans knew that this Christmas he won’t be spending it alone. The thought made him smile as he nuzzled closer into the warmness.

 

 

 

_~THE END~_

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
